megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Megaman Patch
Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the User:Megaman Patch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 00:33, 10 July 2009 Megaman Patch Thankyou so much in advance for using my text box. --Megaman Patch The Signature Button The Signature button is used to indicate proof that you made a post. ONLY use the signature button on talk/discussion pages only. It'll help identify whose talkin'. Kaihedgie 22:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you again for the info.--Megaman Patch Help If anyone can help me find the playlists listed on my homepage I would really appreciate to find it! I just need to find them on a CD or a website or something/somewhere I can download them on my i-pod instead of constantly hunting on You tube. Thank you so much for your help. -- Megaman Patch :The Mega Man Network has a large music archive from all series, including Zero and ZX. Unfortunely, currently there are some problems in the site and musics can't be downloaded, but it will be fixed as soon as possible. --Quick 01:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks!. I have been waiting for ever to get my hands on those. Boss battles The 1st bosses I usually take in those games are: *X2 - Flame Stag / *X3 - Gravity Beetle *X4 - Frost Walrus *X5 - Grizzly Slash --Quick 04:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Help Go to Junkyard 2 and use ShovelMan in the machine to open a underground passage, where you will find Boreal and fight against Gemini Spark. After the battle, go sleep and return to the underground to talk with Boreal and go to the space station. The code to open the door inside the station with KeyMan is 2183. Walkthrough --Quick 16:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Question If it's a wiki page, use the "" tag like this: Question Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 and so on... The result will be: Question Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 and so on... --Quick 22:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) thanks again! thanks for the help again! Really appreciate it! Sorry I don't have the game, so I can't help you. You can look up GameFAQs though Kaihedgie 20:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well, thanks Thanks anyway, I appreciate the effort! X9 Forum:Mega Man X9 --Quick 12:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ZX sequel Unfortunately, currently there are no plans for a ZX game. ZX Extremus has been a rumor since 2008, it's unlikely it will be released. There is also a 'A'pril 'F'ool joke game called [http://www.rockmanpm.com/i/flash/rmzxaf.html Rockman ZX 'A'xess 'F'ile] done in 2008, having a page that looks official and saying that Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq would be playable characters. But this doesn't mean there is no chance of one sequel being made. (The classic series gained Mega Man 9 and 10 after a long time without a sequel...) --''Quick'' (talk) 00:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC)